Romantic in MSN
by sakurasibling
Summary: alice academy wireless has been fixed,now all student can chat using their laptop in MSN.at this MSN also where natsume,ruka,koko,yuu,and mouchu confessed their love to mikan,hotaru,anna,nonoko and sumire..r and r please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic,but I hope you enjoy it and !!,i beg you to review!!

**MIKAN POV'S**

"RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG"my clock ring,the sound was to loud that make me wake up,I rub my eyes and I l look at the clock,once I look at the clock,my eyes widen,"AHHHHHH..I'M LATE"I ,I hurried get my towel and walk to the bathroom I done,I open my door and ready to go to the class.

I'm late,so I running as faster that I seeing where I go,I bump into the someone..

**NORMAL POV'S**

Mikan:"gomenasai,I wasn't looking"while rub her head

Natsume:"next time you better open your eyes wider when you running polka"

Mikan:"YOOOUUU PPPEEERRVVEERRTT!!!"

Natsume:"you're the one who showing it to me"while smirking

Mikan:"hmpf..w-h-a-t-e-v-e-r!!!,yuu're lucky because I'm already late"while walking away

**AT THE CLASS**

Mikan:"ohayou minna san!!"

The class:"ohayou sakura san/Mikan chan/baka

Anna:"Mikan-chan ,do you want to go to central town today,at ?"

Mikan:"of course!..i like to buy some fluff puff"

Nonoko:"then meet us at the bus,okey?"

Mikan:"hai!!"

Then the door open revealing M.r Narumi

Narumi:"ohayou minna-san!!"

The class:"ohayou Narumi sensei"

Narumi:"I have a good new here"

One of the student:"what the news sensei?"

Narumi:"all student can use your laptop for chatting or have fun,since,the wireless already fixed"

All student cheering because of the news,they now can use their laptop for chatting with their friend even,if they were far away from their friend.

Cherry Blossom-Mikan Sakura

Invented Machine-Hotaru Imai

Pink Cookie-Anna Umenomia

Blue Potion-Nonoko Ogasawara

Green Honey-Sumire Shouda

Red Fire-Natsume Hyuuga

Animal Luv-Ruka Nogi

Mind Knowing-Kokoroyome

Book President-Yuu Tobita

Fomouse Boy-Mouchu

**AFTER THE SCHOOL HAS FINISHED**

After the school has finished,Mikan run to her dorm and online using the laptop

Mikan,Hotaru,Anna,Nonoko,Sumire,Natsume,Ruka,Koko,Yuu,and Mouchu is online using their laptop.

Cherry blossom:"konichiwa minna san"

Invented machine Blue potion:"konichiwa baka"

Pink cookie and Blue potion:" konichiwa Mikan chan"

Green honey:"konichiwa Mikan cahan"(in my story,sumire is kind to Mikan and not Natsume and ruka fan club,sumire was paired with mouchu)

Red fire:"hn..whatever little girl"

Animal luv:"konichiwa sakura san"

Cherry blossom:"ne ruka kun,next time just call me Mikan,okey?"

Animal luv:"hai Mikan chan"

Red fire:"don't hear what she say ruka,beside just call her polka panties girl"

Cherry blossom:"NATSUMEE!!!"

Mind knowing and book president:"konichiwa Mikan chan"

Mouchu:"konichiwa Mikan chan"(at my story also mouchu is kind at Mikan and was paired with sumire)

Mind knowing:"you guys know that I read narumi sensei when he was teaching us?"

Invented machine:"what he said?"

Mind knowing:"he said that we will have a dancing ball!"

Cherry blossom:"REALLY?!!!"

Mind knowing:"yup"

Red fire:"then,why he not telling us?"

Animal lovers:"maybe he will tell us tomorrow"

Mind knowing:"yup..he will tell us tomorrow"

Pink cookie:"this gonna be sooo fun!!!"

Book president:"since we does't have any ball before,I think we have one big problem?"

All accept book president:"what?!!"

Book president:we doesn't have anything to waer!!"

Invented machine:"I never thought I say this but that right"

Blue potion:"then let's go to central town"

Cherry blossom:"see you at the bus..jane!"

**ALL LOG OFF**

**THIS IS IT MINNA SAN,MY FIRST FANFIC,PLEASE REVIEW,I KNOW IT IS TOO SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG AND BETTER,BUT..I BEG YOU PLZ REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING:**

**TEAR DROPLET**

**,,NOW HEAR GOES MY SECOND CHAPTER,,**

**AT CENTRAL TOWN**

Anna and Nonoko:"Mikan,hotaru,Sumire!,HERE!",anna and Nonoko shout far away from Mikan,hotaru and sumire.

Mikan:"hei you guys,where the boys?"

Before anna could answer,there was a voice saying"right here",the girls look up at the voice,it was the boys.

Yuu:"konichiwa minna san"

Mikan:"konichiwa yuu kun"

Hotaru just nodded

Anna and Nonoko:"konichiwa yuu kun"anna and Nonoko said in the same time.

Sumire:"konichiwa"

Natsume:"where are we going first and don't waste my time here!"

Ruka:"how about all boys going at the **Smarty cloth shop's** at there and all girl go at the **Sweet Beutiq** at there near the smarty cloth shop's"

Hotaru:"then we meet up at the restaurant after we finished shopping,we will meet up at the **Seafood restaurant **at 4.30 and that mean we only have 30 minute to go shopping"

Sumire:"then let go girls"

**AT THE SWEET BEUTIQ,,GIRLS,,**

Mikan bought a grey dress,silver tiara,silver jewelry, and a pair of grey shoes.

Hotaru bought purple dress,light purple tiara,purple jewllry and a pair of purple shoes.

Anna bought pink dress,pink tiara,pink jewelry and and a pair of pink shoes.

Nonoko bought blue dress,blue tiara,blue jewelry and a pair of blue shoes.

Sumire bought green dress,green tiara,blue jewelry and a pair of green shoes.

**AT THE SMARTY CLOTH SHOP'S,,BOYS,,**

Natsume bought black suit with a grey little ribbon near the neck and a pair of black shoes.

Ruka bought black suit with a purple little ribbon near the neck and a pair of black shoes.

Yuu bought black suit with a light red little ribbon near the neck and a pair of black shoes.

Koko bought black suit with a blue little ribbon near the neck and a pair of black shoes.

Mouchu bought black suit with a green little ribbon near the neck and a pair of black shoes.

After the girls and the boys shopping,they all went to a seafood restaurant where hotaru say before and it already 4.30 pm.

**AT THE SEAFOOD RESTAURANT**

Yuu:"hey girls!!right here!!"

Mikan sit infront of Natsume

Hotaru sit infront of ruka

Anna sit infront of yuu

Nonoko sit infront of koko and

Sumire sit infront of mouchu

Then the waiter come

The waither:"what do you want to eat sir"

Mikan:"I want to eat fright prawn and drink vanilla shake"

Natsume:"make it two"

Ruka:"no,make it three"

Anna:"make it four please"

Yuu:"make it five"

Nonoko:"make it six"

Koko:"make it seven"

Sumire:"make it eight"

Mouchu:"make it nine,please"

Hotaru:"I want some crab brain and vanilla shake"

Everybody sweatdrop and thought"_wow..she has a different taste"_

After that,the waithers go and order their food.

After they finish their lunch,they go back to their dorm at the was so tired so she fell to sleep.

**AT RHE MORNING**

Mikan woke up and look at her clock,suprising,she not woke up late but to stand up , get her towel and go to the bathroom,after she has finish her shower,she wear her uniform and walk to her yawn..

Mikan:"wow..i never thought that I'm gonna wake up early"

Then she bump into Natsume

Mikan:"gomenasai natsume"

Natsume:"whatever..i never thought that you wake up so early little girl"

Mikan:"it not always you know and I'm not a little girl!"

Natsume:"whatever..i'm going"while walk away.

Mikan:"wait!..natsume where are you going?"

Natsume stop an answer

Natsume:"to the sakura tree,why?"

Mikan:"since I woke up early can I come with you?"

Natsume:"whatever..just shut your big mouth!"

Mikan:"hei!..i'm not a big mouthed,you know?"

Natsume:"yes you are"

Mikan:"I'm not!"

Natsume:"you are!"

Mikan:"I'm not!"

Natsume:"you are!"

They arguing while walking to the sakura tree.

Mikan:"I'm not!"

Natsume:"you are!"

Mikan:"I'm not you jerk"

Natsume:"polka dots"

Mikan:"perverted!"

Natsume: ''big mouthed''

Mikan:''baka''

Natsume:''baka desu''

Then there was a water,Mikan was slipped from the water,Natsume try to pull Mikan but not work so Natsume land on the top of Mikan and Mikan was above face just inch away from Mikan was a silence between the two of lose balance and accidently kiss Mikan froze,after that Natsume broke the kiss and look trought Mikan was a long silence between the two of them,so Mikan deside to broke the silence.

Mikan:''na..natsume..ge..get off m..me!''

Natsume get off from Mikan and stand up.

Mikan also stand up and touch her lips where Natsume kiss her before.

Mikan:''I think it time for go to class,ja ne Natsume!''and walk she also blush madly.

Natsume face red as tomato,but Mikan didn't see it because she already went away.

**AT THE CLASS**

Nonoko:''mikan-chan,why are your face red as tomato?''

Mikan:''NOTHING!!..i mean nothing…really happen..haha''mikan say with nervously.

Hotaru:"Mikan…where hyu..u..ga?''with smirk

Mikan:"wha..what di..did yo..you mean,hotaru?

Hotaru:"nothing"

_**FLASBACK**_

_Ruka:"imai!!..give me that picture!!''_

_Hotaru:"you want it back?..then get it by yourself"_

_Ruka was so mad that he slapped the camera from hotaru hand,the camera fall down from the building and catch the picture of Mikan and Natsume kissing before,that why she know what happening._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**PLZ REVIEW!! I BEG YOU GUYS!!OH YEAH BEFORE I FORGOT,I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE AN EXAMINATION..SO..MAYBE I'LL UPDATE IN LONG TIME,BUT PLZ WAITING AND YOU**


End file.
